


peace in the early morning

by princ3ssf33t



Series: Obitine Week 2020 [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 6: Sacrifice, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I finally did it, Korkie is a Kenobi, ObiTine Week 2020, everyone gets a happy ending, i finally gave them the happiness they deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princ3ssf33t/pseuds/princ3ssf33t
Summary: Being sleep deprived is nothing new to Obi-Wan. Being a Jedi and on the Front Lines of a galactic war had forced him to get used to running on low amounts of sleep. Which was why he was the one who stayed up frequently when the baby cried at night. Despite what Satine wanted.or, the whole family is awake in the middle of the night, and they bond over it.
Relationships: Korkie Kryze & Satine Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Korkie Kryze, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze
Series: Obitine Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799788
Comments: 11
Kudos: 134





	peace in the early morning

“You can’t always be the one to wake up in the middle of the night to take care of her,” Satine said. 

Obi-Wan turned around and looked at his wife. She had thrown one of his robes over her shoulder to cover her nightgown. Her hair was tangled and knotted as it always was when she slept. There were dark shadows under her eyes, but Obi-Wan couldn’t be sure if that was due to the fact she was standing in the shadows or if it was just a reflection of how exhausted she was. Satine tried to keep her yawn hidden behind her hand. 

He smiled at the sight of his wife and bounced their daughter in his arms. She gurgled against his chest and wrapped her tiny fingers around his sleep shirt. 

“I don’t know. It seems like a good idea to me,” he said quietly. Without taking his eyes off his wife, he bent his head down and kissed the top of his daughter’s head. 

Satine chuckled at him, and took a few more steps into the nursery. She rested a hand on their daughter’s back and wrapped her other arm around Obi-Wan’s waist. She held her small family close for a moment, before Obi-Wan extracted his arm from between them and wrapped it around her back in turn. Satine rested her head against his shoulder. 

“How were your meetings today?” Obi-Wan asked. 

“You mean yesterday,” Satine corrected. “It’s nearly four in the morning.” 

“Is it? I suppose I was distracted by the company.” 

Satine rolled her eyes and pulled her head back from her husband. She reached up and tugged at his beard gently. 

“Should I be concerned? My husband is spending more time with another girl than with me.” 

Obi-Wan laughed at the mock-concerned expression on Satine’s face. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss to the forehead. 

“Never my love,” he whispered into her hair. “We both know that my heart always has, and always will belong to you.” 

“That’s good to hear,” Satine said. Her voice was muffled as her face was pressed into his chest. “I hate to think of what would happen if I had to fight my newborn daughter over my husband’s attention.” 

Obi-Wan smiled against her hair and rested his cheek on top of her head. His vision faded as he got lost in his thoughts about how his life had turned out differently than he expected when he was a child. And as he reflected, he found that he wouldn’t have chosen any differently had he been required to do it all over again. 

A poke to his chest pulled him from his reverie. He pulled back to see that his wife was looking at him with a lifted eyebrow. 

He didn’t need to touch her mind to know what she was asking him. 

“I was just thinking about how differently my life turned out than how I planned it,” he explained. 

Satine’s expression turned neutral and she nodded slowly, but didn’t say anything. She pulled her gaze away from Obi-Wan and looked at the baby girl sleeping in his arms. With a gentle touch, she brushed the back of her knuckle against their daughter’s soft cheek. 

“Do you think she’ll end up like you?” Satine asked. 

Obi-Wan paused to think about the question. The Force was the one to determine if an individual would end up being Force-sensitive or not. It was unclear if Force-sensitivity was a trait that was passed down from parent to child; although in most of the recent cases that Obi-Wan had seen, there was evidence to suggest that children would be Force-Sensitive like their parents.

That had been a particularly long day at the Amidala-Skywalker residence. 

“It’s hard to say,” Obi-Wan said. He shifted his grip on his daughter, so she could sleep without putting his hand to sleep. “The Jedi didn’t encourage attachments like family and children, so the records I had access too at the Jedi Temple didn’t go in depth on whether Force-sensitivity was a trait that could be passed down.” 

“But?”

“But I’m not sure that the Jedi Order of old would have spent a large amount of time researching the probability of children of Jedi becoming Force-sensitive. They might not have gotten much done in the ways of peacekeeping.”

Obi-Wan smirked, and Satine gave him a light pinch to his waist. It was only because he was holding his sleeping daughter that he did not jump at the sensation. He had spent an hour attempting to rock her back to sleep after she had woken him up with her colicky cries. 

“Don’t get any ideas,” Satine grumbled. “We still have work to do.” 

“Of course, Your Grace,” Obi-Wan said. 

He didn’t need to have a connection to the Force to know that Satine’s reaction to her old title was not positive. She stiffened against him and her hand at his waist tightened around his sleep shirt. Obi-Wan knew his mistake almost as soon as he said it. 

Quickly, he pulled Satine out from underneath his arm and rested his free hand on the side of her face. He watched as she rapidly attempted to blink the tears from her eyes. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” he said. His tone was not unlike it was when he attempted to calm his daughter down. “It’s alright. I’m sorry, I didn’t think.”

Satine took a deep breath, closed her eyes for a moment or two as she continued to breath in and out, before she opened them again. The tears that had been in her eyes were gone, and she had the same look of determination that he had fallen in love with her for. 

“Are you alright?” He asked. 

“I’ll be fine.” She waved off his concern. 

Obi-Wan frowned, unsure if he should believe her. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d brushed off something important for the sake of making others feel better. 

“I’m serious, Ben,” she said. “I’m fine. You don’t need to worry about me too much.” 

Obi-Wan reached out and brought her back into his embrace and pressed another kiss to her forehead. She didn’t attempt to prevent him from doing so. 

“I can’t help it sometimes,” he answered. 

He felt and heard his wife huff at his answer, and knew that everything was forgiven. He closed his eyes and rested his head against hers. There was peace in the moment. He had his wife, he had his daughter. The only thing that would make this moment perfect was if— 

A small click broke his train of thought. Obi-Wan opened his eyes to see Korkie standing in the nursery door holding a cam up to his face. When he noticed that Obi-Wan had discovered him standing there, Korkie lowered the cam from his face and gave a small smirk. 

“Korkie,” Obi-Wan said. “We weren’t expecting you to get planetside until tomorrow.” 

Korkie’s smirk grew into a full smile and he tilted his head. “It is tomorrow, Dad. How sleep deprived are you?” 

Satine laughed as she pulled away from her husband to welcome her son into her arms. Korkie wasted no time closing the distance and wrapping her in a hug. When they broke apart, Satine rested her hands on his cheeks and turned his head this way and that to get a closer look at him. 

“Mum,” he complained. His voice was muffled due to the way his cheeks were being squished in from her hands. 

“Why didn’t you tell me that your ship was docking early? I would have been there to welcome you home.” 

Korkie gently pried his mother’s hands from his face. He couldn’t help but smile at his mother’s behavior. “I fully expected the pair of you to be asleep. Having to deal with my baby sister and all.” 

Obi-Wan laughed as quietly as he could. He walked across the room and dropped a hand onto his son’s shoulder. Korkie turned his attention to him before it turned to the infant sleeping in Obi-Wan’s arms. 

“As much as I appreciate that thought, your sister’s been somewhat colicky, so the amount of sleep we’ve been having is less than we would like.” 

“What he means is that he’s been sacrificing his own sleep to take care of her in order to let me sleep,” Satine corrected. “Not that I don’t appreciate the thought however.” 

She reached up and caressed Obi-Wan’s cheek. 

Korkie rolled his eyes. 

“You two are hopeless. Have I ever told you that?” 

“Once or twice,” Obi-Wan said. 

Korkie opened his mouth to say something more, when his sister beat him to it. With a sudden wail, she awoke and began fussing. Obi-Wan immediately started to gently bounce her in an attempt to calm her down as he had done earlier that morning. Satine reached out for her daughter, saying all the while that it was her turn to take care of the infant and Obi-Wan should go back to bed to get some sleep. 

Obi-Wan was about to argue, when Korkie’s voice broke through his sister’s cries. 

“How about I take care of her?” He offered, extending his hands for the infant. “I’m still on Coruscant’s cycle, I won’t be tired for another few hours at least. The pair of you can go get some proper rest. I’ll even postpone some of your meetings in the morning, Mum.” 

Satine spluttered as she tried to come up with a rebuttal for her son, but Obi-Wan didn’t hesitate to pass his daughter to her brother. From the moment she was in her brother’s arms and saw who it was that was now holding her, her cries fell short and she reached for Korkie’s hair. 

Obi-Wan blinked at the sudden silence. He wrapped his arm around Satine’s shoulders and watched his children interact. Then he gave his wife a sideways look. 

“Looks like we’re not needed anymore.” 

Satine yawned. “No, it would seem not.” 

They watched as Korkie set the cam down on a small table near the door and walked with his baby sister to the rocker that was sitting near her bassinet. Korkie’s attention was completely enraptured by his sister, and it was like he had forgotten that his parents were even there. And his sister was fascinated with whatever her brother did. She had forgotten that there was anything else in the universe except her brother. 

“I think she’s in good hands.” Obi-Wan leaned in to kiss his wife, but missed her mouth and ended up kissing her nose instead. 

Satine laughed, then yawned again. “Come on, old man. Let’s get you to bed before you collapse on me.” 

He didn’t argue with Satine on that. He allowed her to take him by the arm and lead him away from the nursery to their bedchamber. It was only once he was in bed, with Satine in his arms, and Korkie’s laughter echoing in his head that he was able into a deep sleep. 

And he was at peace. 


End file.
